The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of weigela, botanically known as Weigela florida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sunset’. ‘Sunset’ was developed and selected in Mills River, N.C. ‘Sunset’ is a chance seedling from an open-pollinated, Weigela florida designated ‘Alexandra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,772). The first asexual propagation of ‘Sunset’ was carried out in the summer of 2004 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. ‘Sunset’ has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood cuttings in North Carolina over a 6 year period.
‘Sunset’ roots readily from softwood cuttings from plants treated with a basal dip of 2,500 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘Sunset’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Sunset’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.